


Pain

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sebastian reminds Ciel of his promise to take his soul in the most painful way.





	Pain

It had been almost a decade since he'd made a contract out of desperation with that foul being. While he'd noted that Sebastian had an elegant demeanour to the untrained eye, he could clearly see the sadistic beast within him, always straining on the leash.

And now, the leash was no more.

The contract was fulfilled.

What once was his favourite sanctuary, his bedroom, was now the place of reckoning.

He could feel Sebastian take steps behind him, closing the distance. He was so close that Ciel could hear him breathing and feel the heat from his body radiating. Of course the demon made sure he was too close for comfort, as usual.

"Do you remember what you asked me?" Sebastian asked in a silkenly dangerous voice. "To make it extremely painful when I take your soul."

"I remember," Ciel replied, tight-lipped. He just hoped that he had the fortitude to go through with it and didn't piss his pants in the first ten seconds or something.

"Are you still willing for me to do that?"

"Of course!" Ciel snapped. Damn his stupid pride.

"Very well," Sebastian said, embracing him from behind and running a hand down to Ciel's crotch.

"Wh-what are you doing!" Ciel shouted.

"Well, the most painful thing I can think of is unrequited love, so first, I have to make you fall in love with me," Sebastian murmured, kissing Ciel along his shoulder and neck. "Of course, if you don't want me to do that, I could inflict mortal wounds on you and then heal you ad nauseum."

Ciel gave a half-laugh despite himself. Whirling around, he flung Sebastian onto the bed and crawled over him. "Just say it," Ciel said playfully. "Say you love me."

Sebastian's demeanour immediately went from mild amusement to tension. He opened his mouth to retort, then thought the better of it. Finally, he smirked. "You really are a little brat."

"Does that mean you love me?" Ciel asked, grinning.

"A _persistent_ little brat," Sebastian responded, idly flicking a strand of hair out of Ciel's face. "If you must know, I'm _fond_ of you, but that's all I can say."

"I'll accept that!" Ciel shouted, then bent down to passionately kiss him.

When they broke apart, Sebastian looked dazed. "Hey, since when do you get to call the shots?" he asked wryly.

"Since you said you loved me," Ciel responded, lovingly running a hand over his chest.

A small, peaceful smile came over Sebastian's face.


End file.
